


Smooch

by blushing_sungshine



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Body Switch AU, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 18:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13172982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushing_sungshine/pseuds/blushing_sungshine
Summary: The plan to get Changbin and Felix together had an unexpected twist that nobody knew





	Smooch

**Author's Note:**

> this was a (sorta) requested thing on my tumblr  
> jujujisung

It was no secret that Changbin and Felix liked each other, the other boys had just been waiting for the two to kiss or go on a date or just SAY SOMETHING.

So they thought of a plan, the king game.   
Everyone picks a paper from a hat, they had numbers one through eight, and one had a crown. The person who had the crown could tell the people by numbers what to do.  
And so they played

The game went on until they decided  **it was time**.

Jisung was sat next to Felix, who had his number easily shown anyway, his job was easy, it was Chan’s job to sneak a peak and Changbin’s number, the fate of this mission’s success was in his hands. 

“I’m the king!” Hyunjin yelled out.

Jisung coughed… so 5  
Chan clicked his tongue…and 7

“hm…number 5 and 7 have to kiss.”

The room erupted into a roar, from everyone except Felix and Changbin.

The two stepped into the middle of the circle, Changbin looking down at the floor.

“Changbinnie hyung, you like me right?”  
“…sorta…”  
“So…then let’s do this, not for them but for us.”

The two leaned closer, until their lips touched, sparks flew through he both of them.

But one of them broke away, and ran to their room.

“WOO CHANGBIN DID IT!!!”  
“Yea, he did.”  
“Binnie, why are you talking in 3rd person?”  
“3rd person…?”  
“Why don’t you go check on Felix hyung?”  
“But I am-”  
“Just go Changbinnie.”

The latter confusedly walked to his own room, checking if the other was there, then going to Changbin’s room.

When he opened the door, he was wide eyed, seeing  _himself?_

 _“_ Changbin hyung?”  
“Felix- WHAT THE FUCK”  
“WHAT, IS THERE SOMETHING ON MY FACE??”  
“YES??”  
“WHAT?”  
“ _MY_  FACE?!”

The two ran to the mirror and were shocked. They switched bodies??

“Is this what it feels like to be short?”  
“Shut up and help me figure this out.”  
“How can I help if I have to shut up-”  
“FELIX”

 _Changbin_ was pacing back and forth.

“How did this happen? I just don’t get it.”  
“Supernatural forces?”  
“Maybe…but what?”  
“THE KISS”  
“What?”  
“WE SWITCHED AFTER WE KISSED SO MAYBE-”  
“If this is a lame excuse to get me to kiss you again I swear I will rip you apart.”  
“If I wanted to kiss you I wouldn’t even use an excuse, but come on, it wouldn’t hurt to try.”  
“Maybe if I go to bed it will be gone in the morning.”

Changbin (in felix’s body) proceeded to go to bed. 

“Hyung.”  
 _No answer  
“_Hyuuuung.”  
 _Still no._

Felix was fed up, he climbed over Changbin, pinning the latter to the bed.

“Just try it.”  
“But…it’s weird, it’s like we’re kissing ourselves!”  
“But I know its you, and you know its me, so if you close your eyes everything will be fine.”  
“But Feli-”

Changbin’s words got cut off by Felix kissing him, but this time, it wasn’t like the sweet peck they had before, this kiss was hungry, was it for an answer? Who knows.

Changbin returned the kiss, but separated from the lack of air, panting.

He opened his eyes…it didn’t work.

“This isn’t working…”  
“But it was nice…right?”  
“…sorta…”  
“Can I do it again?”  
“…sure.”

They resumed their kiss filled with passion, Felix separating for air and saying something.

“Hyung…I really like you.”

Their eyes were still closed.

“I like you too.”

They kissed again, and again, until they were interrupted by whistles and cheers. 

They separated and…they weren’t looking at themselves anymore

“No wonder you two took so long.”  
“Yea they weren’t crying, they were making out.”  
“I always knew Binnie hyung would be the bottom.”  
“JEONGIN YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT THAT IMPLIES.”

The two laughed at their members arguing, but still blushed at their comments. They returned outside to continue the game, eat food, and have a good night.

With Felix sneaking kisses every now and then

**End**


End file.
